mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Typing quirk
A typing quirk is a systematic method of typing, in almost all cases deviating from the standard usage of punctuation and capitalization, though grammatical rules are generally upheld. While the Kids do not consciously choose their quirks, in the culture of the Trolls, quirks are highly institutionalized, commonly going as far as using emoticons that more accurately represent the user's personal appearance, substituting letters in a fashion that convey aspects of the user's personality, and other varieties of personalization. The degree to which a person can control his or her quirk is variable and depends on the individual. Quirks are commonly carried over into written text, though they may vary from the standard online usage due to the different medium. In troll culture, seeing writing in a given troll's quirk is considered validation of identity as good as recognition of handwriting. Kids' Quirks Trolls' Quirks Cherubim's Quirks Other Quirks *Wayward Vagabond: ALL CAPS AND RUDE ALSO REFERS TO JOHN AS BOY. *no caps and polite. (temporary) *Peregrine Mendicant: Regular syntax and grammar. *Aimless Renegade: no caps, complex grammar. Talks in weird slang that has to do with police and criminals and jail and crime and punishment, like saying he will throw lawbreakers into the "slammer" *Windswept Questant: Fancy font, perfect syntax and grammar, refers to players by their title. *Spades Slick: No capitalization or punctuation (likely linked to his one-armed status), rude. *Diamonds Droog: Perfect punctuation and syntax. *Hearts Boxcars: All caps, no punctuation, uses "YER" instead of "your" and "you're", as well as "FER" instead of "for". *Clubs Deuce: All caps, normal punctuation, refers to Sollux as "BOY" (similar to Wayward Vagabond). * : LARGE FONT, ALL CAPS WITH PERFECT GRAMMAR. * : Perfect grammar and syntax, . Has a distinctive laugh: "Haa Haa. Hee Hee. Hoo Hoo." He may sometimes use only part of the laugh. * : Fading text, fancy font, refers to players by their title. *Nannasprite: Regular syntax and grammar (the same as her post-scratch self). Frequently laughs: . Underlines key words when explaining things. *Jaspersprite: Capitals only at the start of sentences, punctuation only at the end. Simplistic vocabulary, frequently purrs and meows. Uses :3 emoticon. Sometimes underlines key words when explaining things. *Davesprite: Identical to Dave. like sprites are supposed to. Occasionally caws. *Jadesprite: Identical to Jade, except often sobbing. Occasionally woofs. *Tavrisprite: Combines Vriska and Tavros's quirks. Uses rEVERSE CAPS, multiplies by 8, replaces b's and "ate" with 8, and is unable to punctuate without using commas or multiplying by 8. Uses the emote D::::{, a combination of Vriska and Tavros's emotes. *Calsprite: Nothing but laughter, all caps. Incredibly terrifying. Typing Quirks In other adventures At this point, Problem Sleuth is the only character to have a typing quirk shown in an adventure outside of Homestuck. It is only seen on the Unpleasant Note he wrote for Demonhead Mobster Kingpin. *Problem Sleuth: lower capitalization, has the tendency of misusing punctuation, what like this for an example. or maybe it's like this? also refers others by their initials (i.e.: dmk, ad, etc.) may also end the sentence with no end punctuation